


Two Bards (One Done Witcher)

by ficsandcatsandficsandcats



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandcatsandficsandcats/pseuds/ficsandcatsandficsandcats
Summary: Reader Request: Could you possibly do another Jask fic, where hes performing and Geralt is being his general broody self, just waiting for Jask to finish, especially because the crowd isnt digging it too much, but then the reader steps up with a lute and well and asks if they can jam together and Geralt is in the corner like "f*ck." as now TWO bards are performing for the crowd again





	Two Bards (One Done Witcher)

One day he would take a meal in peace again. One day he would  
sit in a quiet room with the only sounds the murmuring of strangers, talking  
amongst themselves. He didn’t even care if they were whispering about him, he had endured worse for less. Deep down he knew he couldn’t be too cross at his  
current source of noise and irritation. The bard hadn’t been wrong about his  
ability to turn Geralt’s reputation around. He would deny it til his dying breath but it was nice entering a town and not being pelted with refuse. The fact he was even able to sit in this tavern was proof of his friend’s influence. 

But there was a trade-off. For all that Jaskier was able to make people more  
tolerant of Geralt, he seemed impossible to do the same for himself. What would  
have been a quiet meal was interrupted by Jaskier’s singing, but more than that  
a keen sense that any moment the crowd could turn ugly. No amount of songs  
could make people feel charitable after he’d maimed a few of their friends and  
neighbors so he sat, tense and not a little bit tired, and watched the bard perform.

“I hear you, I know what you want. I will give you what you’ve been waiting for so patiently,” Jaskier’s words are part pandering, part sarcasm. The crowd had been grumbling or outright ignoring him while he tried out new material. Geralt thought his friend’s newer works were actually pretty good though the bar was low for him. As long as he didn’t have to hear that goddamn song again, he was content.

“When a humble bard…”

Fuck.

Geralt tugs the cloak a little closer, feeling self-conscious as some people perk up a little and begin to look at him with newfound interest. He’s just waiting for it to be over, sulking over his ale until he hears Jaskier start the final verse.

“..now pour him some ale,” Jaskier’s voice rises with the climax of the verse. The harmonizing is new.

Wait.

Geralt looks up and sees Jaskier staring towards the door, delight on his face as he breaks into the final round of choruses. Across from him, a woman approaches and Geralt feels a white-hot streak of panic run up his spine. The woman is dressed in richly colored clothing, though a bit worn from travel. In her arms she’s holding a lute, plainer and careworn but just as capable as Jaskier’s elvish one. She joins Jaskier in the chorus, their voices gyring like falcons on the hunt.

Two bards.

Two bards, both apparently enamored with the same bloody song.

Two bards circling each other as they perform. 

Two birds preening and posturing in some strange, bardic mating call. 

Geralt’s positive that the choruses should have been finished by now but they keep on going.The center cannot hold. Mere anarchy is loosed upon the world. Geralt stalks outside to find Roach as Jaskier and the bard make a duet out of The Fishmonger’s Daughter.


End file.
